El Momento Indicado
by XxAmy.TisdalexX
Summary: [ONESHOT] Ash y Nessa salen como de costumbre, pero entonces en un embotellamiento descubren un SENTIMIENTO puro y tierno. ASHNESSA Pareja Fic yuri.


Bueno, este es mi primer (Y creo que último) Fan Fic de Ashnessa. Soy Lashley/Zashley/Zanessa/Lanessa también, pero quise hacer algo distinto... Más original (:

Texto

**Diálogos**

_Pensamientos_

_(Acciones, estados)_

"EL MOMENTO INDICADO"  


Esa era una noche como muchas otras en las que Nessa y Ashley habían planeado una salida. La rubia siempre se preparaba horas antes de cada panorama con su amiga Vanessa.. No sabía muy bien la razón, pero lo que sabía era que quería estar bien presentada cada vez que estuviese con ella.

- _Hoy será una noche muy cool, lo presiento - _Pensaba Ash mientras se miaraba al espejo practicando sonrisas. De un momento a otro la chica se alejó de esos pensamientos, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-** ¿Hola?- **Le dijo Nessa desde la otra línea.

- **¡Hola Baby V!- **Le contestó felizmente Ashley. - **¿A que se debe tu llamada?**

- **Este... ¿Me podrías pasar a buscar a casa? **

**- ¡Claro! **- Dijo Ashley en seguida - **¿Cómo no? estaré ahí antes de que puedas decirme gracias.**

Dicho esto Ash y Nessa rieron y cortaron la llamada. La rubia bajó las escaleras de su casa apresuradamente, tomó sus llaves, salió de la casa y se subió a su nuevo auto que había comprado gracias al dinero obtenido con High School Musical.

- _Tengo ganas de oír música... Mmm... - _Pensó Ashley, y al instante encendió su radio... Bajó la mirada y se encontró con uno de sus Cd's Favoritos... "V" - _¿Lo oigo? ... ¿Por qué No? - _Pensó la rubia y unos momentos después ya estaba cantando "Never Underestimate a Girl" aunque por su mente pasaban muchas cosas.

- _Pensar que hace unos años atrás nadie sabía de mi... Que apenas si reconocían mi apellido... Más bien, nuestros apellidos... Zac, Lucas y Nessa... Todos han ganado tanto con High School Musical... Corbin, Monique, Drew y Jared... Ustedes también han ganado mucho... En verdad ahora que lo pienso, agradezco profundamente esta experiencia._

La chica no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la cosa era que se había sumergido tanto en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy cerca de la Casa de Vanessa... Frenó el auto frente a su casa y al instante vio a Nessa salir de su hogar... Algo era seguro, se veía fantástica.

- **Ey Ash, veo que te gusta Mi Cd. - **Le dijo Nessa al subirse con una sonrisa presente. - **ah, por cierto gracias - **Dicho esto Nessa le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

Ashley no se lo puedo explicar bien en ese instante, pero al sentir que los labios de su amiga tocaban su piel... Simplemente no pudo evitar sentir una especie de excitación o de escalofrío... Se sentía extraña, pues se daba cuenta de que millones de chicos y de chicas les gustaría estar en su lugar.

- **Vamos - **Dijo Ness - **No quiero perderme de la fiesta, dicen que va a asistir Lindsay Lohan y Jesse McCartney  
**

Ash sonrió y puso en marcha el motor... Luego de unos minutos ya se encontraban ambas en la ciudad, desgraciadamente aún estaban en el auto, puesto a que había un gran embotellamiento.

- **Al parecer muchos q****uieren ir a esa fiesta...Y ver a Jesse. - **Comentó la rubia - **Sus fans a veces son tan locas...**

**- Si... :( - **Le respondió Nessy - **Creo que tendremos que quedarnos un largo rato acá... Lastima.**

Ashley: (_nerviosa_) **Nessa... Este... ¿Cómo va todo con Zac?**

En ese instante Ness se pone algo triste...

Nessa: **Lo que pasa es que me enojó eso de él y Nikki... Me dijo que era una broma, pero yo no sé si creerle... **

Ash: **Oh :( Pero de seguro fue una broma Ness, creéle, no te arriesgues a perderlo.**

Nessa le sonrió... Miró hacia al lado y luego dijo: **Ash, entiendo que quieras ayudarme... Pero creéme que es mejor así. Además con Zac las cosas no iban tan bien, más bien parecíamos amigos... **_(En ese momento mira a Ashley tristemente)_

- **¿Por qué me miras así Ness? - **Le preguntó nerviosamente la rubia.

Nessa desvió la mirada al instante, ella tenía algo en su mente, pero era algo tan íntimo y tan poco aceptable que prefería guardárselo, y lo peor era que le dolía hacer eso, porque quería gritarlo, quería vivir con eso... Y sin embargo no podía... Porque tenía miedo... De un momento a otro una lágrima brotó del ojo de Ness

- **Nessy... ¿Qué sucede? - **Le preguntó Ash preocupada... Al instante tomó suavemente el rostro de su amiga para que esta la mirara fijamente - **Puedes decírmelo... Soy tu amiga... Jamás te dejaré sin apoyo.**

Otra lágrima cayó, seguida de otra y otra... Nessa ya estaba llorando, con solo ver a Ash esa pena se la tragaba

- _(Se abraza fuertemente de Ashley mientras llora)_** Perdón Ashley... Perdón por esto... Pero necesito decirte que... - **¿Sería lo que pensaba Ash¿Era este el momento indicado? Lo presentía... Pues su corazón ahora latía fuertemente, mucho más que antes... - **Ash yo... - **Prosiguó Ness titubeando - **...Te amo... Perdón. **_(Rompe a llorar)_

Ash se separa de inmediato de Ness y se quedan mirando... La rubia simplemente no lo podía creer... Es decir, de un momento a otro su mejor amiga se le había declarado... Y a ella siempre le había gustado Nessa... Era todo tan lindo.. Tan tierno... Aunque estuvieran en un auto, en medio de un embotellamiento y en un combertible, de noche, A Ashley no le importó nada tomar el rostro de su amiga por segunda vez y besarla apasionadamente... Sintiendo su cariño... Su dulzura y su amor recién descubierto.

- **Nessy... Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para que me dijeras esto. - **Le dio como respuesta Ashu.

Nessa sonrió y la abrazó - **Ash... ¿Esto quiere decir que ahora somos...? **

**- Si Vaneh... - **La interrumpió Ashley - **Si tú quieres ahora eres mi... **_(Se queda un momento en silencio)_** Novia.**

**- ¿Y Jared? **

**- ¿Qué Jared:) **

Las dos chicas se sonrieron... Puede que hayan sido vistas, que las hayan fotografiado y que algunos dijeron que estaban locas y que eran raras, pero se amaban, y era Amor... Un sentimiento que va más allá de su sexo o de su naturaleza... Porque es justamente eso... Un sentimiento, no importa com lo interpretes, es así.

**FIN (: **

**Va dedicado a la gente que piensa como yo, a la gente que cree que todos somos libres, la gente que puede pensar en la paz mundial porque primero acepta las diferencias y a la gente que cree en el amor, la ternura y que entiendo lo que es un sentimiento.**

**Para mi amigo José, fan del Yuri. (Le escribí el Fic de Naruto el Aataque de los clones y una parte de SDA High School cuando Sam y Ale se besan por accidente.)**

**  
**

* * *


End file.
